


Persistants

by Blablu



Category: La Horde du Contrevent - Alain Damasio
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blablu/pseuds/Blablu
Summary: "La trente-quatrième Horde est passée ce matin."





	Persistants

Reconstruire.  
Poignée de torchis par poignée de torchis. Pierre par pierre pour les murets, s'ancrant à la seule force de leur décalage en attendant qu'on fasse de la colle de méduses. Si l'on prend des méduses. Si les vents, dans l'intervalle, font preuve de clémence.  
Si.

La trente-quatrième Horde est passée ce matin. S'est arrêtée un peu. Remplir les gourdes, bouleverser les gosses, épater la galerie.  
Le village s'est assemblé en hâte pour entendre la légende se dire. Je ne les ai pas rejoints. Je m'en fous, de la légende. Elle ne m'est pas sympathique.  
C'est leur regard. Morgueux. Comme s'ils en savaient plus que nous, mieux que nous. Comme s'ils vivaient mieux, comme s'ils vivaient plus. Les cons.  
C'est facile de savoir quand on vous a appris. Facile de s'estimer quand Aberlaas vous monte le chou. Facile. Et quand bien même ça ne le serait pas, tout le monde en bave, à part une poignée de seigneurs. Ça ne vous donne pas un permis d'être con.

Trois des hordières sont venues me voir. Moins de morgue chez elle. Un peu.  
Timidité, mélancolie. Pitié pour la dernière. La pitié, c'est guère mieux que la morgue. Je voyais bien leurs yeux traîner sur mes étals vides, le trou dans le toit, l'affalement du mur ouest.  
\- On vous a envoyées faire les courses ? J'ai demandé.  
\- C'est notre tour, a répondu la timide.  
A la tête de ses collègues, ça devait souvent être leur tour. Je n'ai pas commenté. J'ai continué à les observer.  
Toutes fines, les deux premières. J'aurais cru qu'ils sélectionnaient des hordières plus costaudes en Extrême-Aval, quoiqu'on ne peut pas toujours dire avec les vêtements. Mon aîné était un vrai brin d'herbe, mais tout en nerfs et muscles : le plus fort du village.  
La troisième avait quand même l'air plus solide. Grasse déjà, à ne pas s'envoler à la première brise. Et puis de sacrées épaules.  
\- On nous a conseillé de vous voir pour les herbes et les bandages, a-t-elle dit.  
J'ai aimé sa voix et n'ai pas aimé sa voix. Posée, chaude, un peu grave, solide et ronde comme elle. Articulée. Avec des intonations que je n'avais jamais entendues, chez aucun voyageur. Je suppose que c'est comme ça que parle le haut du panier.  
-Je suis un peu à court de tout, avec le furvent. Mais fouillez quand même, on ne sait jamais. Appelez-moi si vous trouvez votre bonheur.  
Je me suis assise devant la boutique pour fumer au soleil. Il y avait une autre hordière pas très loin. Différente des autres, plus jeune et surtout plus farouche. Méfiante. Elle regardait l'horizon. J'ai essayé, sans succès, de ne pas penser à ma petite dernière.  
-Tu sais, j'ai lancé, personne ne va t'empêcher de reprendre la route. Personne ne va te forcer à rester entre quatre murs.  
Elle m'a dévisagée, elle a hoché la tête, elle est partie. Je suis retournée derrière le comptoir.  
Mes trois clientes avaient fait leurs choix.

Le village s'est assemblé en hâte pour voir la légende s'en aller. Je ne les ai pas rejoint. La petite timide, pas si timide, est venue me chercher.  
-J'ai vu que vous n'aviez plus de matricaire.  
Elle a fait une pause. Elle s'attendait à ce que je réponde quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait. Alors elle a repris :  
-Il me semblait qu'on avait traversé une zone qui en était remplie, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais un temps à admirer le paysage, ça n'était pas... aussi ai-je préféré m'en assurer auprès de Steppe, notre fleuron, qui a vu comme moi. Nous vous avons fait une petite carte. Par vent léger, c'est à un jour de marche en aval, et Oroshi (Oroshi est notre aéromaître, vous pouvez lui faire confiance) prédit des semaines calmes... même si la certitude n'est jamais de mise, comme elle dit.  
Articulée, elle aussi. Même intonations. Là non plus je n'ai pas aimé.  
Je l'ai remerciée.

La Horde s'en est allée dans un sens et moi, presque de suite, dans l'autre.  
J'aurais pu attendre le matin ou confier la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. Reposer mes vieux os. Mais je n'en avais pas envie.  
Marchant dans les rues vers la sortie aval, je les croisais tous à la reconstruction. Pierre après pierre, avec cette ténacité qui est la nôtre.  
Nous qui nous relevons encore et encore. Nous que les vents criblent et lapident mais n'emportent pas. Nous qui avons tant de fois tout perdu et tout recréé. 

A la première colline gravie, je me suis retournée vers les ruines de mon village et ses habitants en sueur. Le soleil brillait sur les gravats déblayés, sur les filets aériens, sur les éoliennes à-demi remontées. Derrières nos murs, de petits buissons à feuillage persistant tenaient bon.  
Que la trente-quatrième Horde comprenne ou non, je m'en fous.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous savez au début du bouquin quand la Horde passe dans des villages détruits (ou en train de l'être) par le furvent ? Je voulais le point de vue de ces gens.  
> Mille merci à [SayNevermore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/profile) pour sa relecture !
> 
> (Tout commentaire, positif comme négatif, sera accueilli tel le fils prodigue rentrant au foyer après des années d'absences.)


End file.
